Un sixième magicien en Terre du Milieu
by ALittleUnicorn
Summary: A la suite d'un sort (raté, il faut bien le dire. Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, il vieillit, Merlin, et sa vue baisse. Ah, la presbytie, quel fléau !) l'enchanteur et son assistant sont envoyés en Terre du milieu et rencontrent une compagnie de nains. On pourrait penser qu'ils sont sur le point d'accomplir une quête extraordinaire ! Mais… non. Enfin, ils vont aider. Un peu.
1. Chapitre 1

Hello! Me voici avec ma première fic sur le monde du Hobbit!

Je posterai régulièrement, donc tous les vendredis (enfin j'essayerai... Mais si vous voyez que j'oublie, je vous autorise à m'envoyer un coup de pied aux fesses, par mail, fax ou par la poste). Mais c'est bien parti, je vous jure, j'ai pris de l'avance sur mes chapitres (chose que je n'ai jamais faite).

**Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien. Je vais aussi utiliser quelques éléments du film de Peter Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quand le vieil enchanteur a besoin de lunettes (lesquelles n'ont malheureusement pas encore été inventées).**

« Gareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeth ! »

Le hurlement suraigu déchira le tympan gauche du garçon qui ronflait, affalé dans la paille dans un coin de l'écurie. Il se réveilla en sursaut, avisant l'œil bleu qui le fixait d'un air furibond, et la barbe grise qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il recula vivement, tomba à la renverse et termina en roulade sur le sol froid de l'écurie, juste devant un poney qui piaffa (sûrement de rire).

Etendu sur le dos, il ne put que subir le coup de bâton que le vieux co… pardon, l'honorable vieillard, lui donna dans les côtes.

« Je ne te paye pas pour que tu passes tes journées à sommeiller ! Nous avons du travail. » bougonna-t-il.

Gareth (ou Gary, pour les intimes) tenta de se relever, mais il fut achevé par un autre coup de bâton, sur la tête cette fois-ci. Voyant milles chandelles, il réussit tout de même à bredouiller :

« Vous ne me payez pas, le vioqu… Maître. »

Avant de retomber, sonné, sur le sol.

Merlin (car c'était bien lui !) haussa les épaules.

« Et il s'évanouit comme une fillette ! Décidément, il ne mérite pas son salaire, ce couillon »

Il agita le garçon du bout du pied, avant de se baisser malgré ses rhumatismes pour le saisir franchement par le col et le secouer comme un prunier.

« Debout ! J'ai un nouveau sort à expérimenter et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Gary ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Voyant qu'il était éveillé, l'enchanteur le lâcha, et s'en fut en clopinant, parce que l'arthrose du genou gauche, ça pardonne pas.

Le garçon se remit difficilement sur les genoux, puis il se leva, chancelant. S'aggripant au mur sous le regard moqueur du poney, il parvint à sortir de l'écurie. Là, il plongea sa tête dans l'eau froide de l'abreuvoir, avec l'espoir un peu fou que ça le réveillerait complètement. Mais non seulement cela ne fonctionna pas, mais en plus il trempa sa chemise. Il allait encore laisser des flaques dans le laboratoire, et le vieux décrépi… non, le respectable enchanteur, allait encore râler et le transformer en furet, avant d'essayer de le noyer dans une barrique d'hydromel. « Il est un peu bizarre, mais très gentil ! » qu'elle avait dit, Rose.

Il secoua la tête, et des gouttelettes allèrent éclabousser un cheval qui buvait tranquillement à côté de lui, et qui le fusilla du regard (si tant est qu'un équidé ait la possibilité de fusiller quelqu'un du regard) avant de lui écraser le pied d'un coup de sabot.

Gary gémit. Décidément, le Ciel était contre lui aujourd'hui ! Enfin, comme d'habitude, depuis le jour où sa mère l'avait envoyé travailler à Camelot avec le grand Merlin. Ah ça oui, il était grand. En taille déjà, bien qu'il se tienne courbé du fait de son mal de dos chronique. Mais il était aussi très doué en torture; un peu moins en sortilèges (le comble, pour un enchanteur), mais il prenait grand plaisir à les essayer sur ses apprentis (dont Gareth était le quarante-sixième).

« Tu pourras veiller sur ta cousine, ainsi. » avait-elle ajouté.

Ah oui, sa cousine. Rose. Elle faisait partie des servantes de la reine. Et Gary pensait sincèrement qu'elle n'avait besoin d'absolument personne pour veiller sur elle (contrairement à lui : en quatre mois, les expérimentations de Merlin lui avait valu trois brûlures, deux foulures, et assez d'hématomes pour toute une vie). Une fois, elle avait assommé un dogue à coup de bâton alors qu'il lui aboyait dessus.

Bizarrement, Merlin l'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être parce qu'elle était aussi (voire plus) sadique que lui, et qu'ils pouvaient s'acharner sur le pauvre Gary autant de fois qu'ils le voulaient, puisqu'il ne se défendait presque pas (vous pensez ! Une jeune fille et un vieillard ! Il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal).

« Gareeeeeeeth ! »

Le beuglement retentit de nouveau, et le jeune homme sentit qu'il devait se hâter s'il ne voulait pas perdre un membre.

« Voilà, Maître, j'arrive ! »

Il pénétra prudemment dans le territoire de l'enchanteur, se prit les pieds dans un chaudron posé à même le sol, manqua de tomber, se rattrapa à la table qui vacilla, mais ne bascula pas. Il soupira de soulagement et continua son chemin.

Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, Merlin était agenouillé devant une étagère, jetant derrière lui tous les livres qui s'y trouvaient, ce qui en faisait tout de même beaucoup. Il grommela dans sa barbe, puis se releva dans un craquement de genoux avant de se précipiter vers la table et de balayer d'un revers de main ce qui se trouvait dessus, ne manquant pas d'envoyer un flacon empli d'une substance étrange vers Gary, qui le rattrapa tant bien que mal et le posa sur une pile de livre derrière lui.

« Mais où est ce satané livre ? » marmonna l'enchanteur périmé, non, l'aïeul dont la barbe était l'extension de sa sagesse légendaire.

« Que cherchez-vous, Maître ? » demanda humblement Gary.

Le magicien séculaire fit un geste obscène de la main, sans répondre. Le garçon soupira et s'assit sur une chaise de paille installé dans un coin de la pièce, attendant la fin de la fouille archéologique.

« Pas ici, malheureux ! » s'exclama l'enchanteur chevronné en lui bondissant dessus, ce qui eut pour résultat non seulement la destruction pure et simple de la chaise, mais aussi un Gary écrasé par le magicien, qui malgré son apparence squelettique, pesait son poids. Sûrement à cause de la barbe, qui mesurait quand même un mètre quarante. Et qui savait ce qu'il cachait dedans.

Ce fut le moment que Rose choisit pour faire son entrée. D'un pas bondissant et gracieux, sa chevelure rousse tressautant sur ses épaules, elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit l'enchanteur du Roi assis à califourchon sur le dos de son cousin.

« Maître Merlin ! Vous êtes en train d'étouffer Gary ! Vous ne voudriez pas qu'il meurt d'asphyxie, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres ne vous ont pas suffi ?

- Ah, Rose, ma chère petite, vous avez tellement raison ! » s'écria Merlin en se levant d'un bond.

Gary reprit lentement sa respiration, prostré sur le sol. Ce vieux fou allait le tuer un jour. Et bien plus tôt que prévu.

Un peu plus loin, Rose sortit un livre écorné et tout poussiéreux de sous une commode.

« Vous cherchiez cela ? »

Le magicien poussa un cri de joie et lui l'objet arracha des mains.

« Parfait, nous pouvons commencer ! Gareeth ! tonna-t-il. Place-toi ici. Non, là, au milieu de la pièce. Et bois cela.»

Il lui tendit le flacon qu'il avait lancé un peu plus tôt.

Obéissant, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué, tandis que Rose se juchait sur une table. Il déboucha la potion, eut un sursaut de dégoût en sentant l'odeur qui s'en échappait (un mélange de camembert pas frais, de pieds et de gratin de courge), puis l'avala en se bouchant le nez, avant de manquer de s'étouffer tellement c'était mauvais.

"C'était vraiment nécessaire? demanda-t-il.

- Non, mais je voulais voir la tête que tu ferais!" ricana le vieillard.

Puis il fourragea dans sa barbe, en sortit une craie, et se mit à tracer des dessins plutôt étranges autour de Gary, dessins qu'il recopiait à partir de son livre, incluant une esquisse de dragon, de petits hommes, et des signes qui ressemblaient à une sorte d'écriture. Pour finir, il dessina un pentagramme tout autour, et s'éloigna à petit pas pour se réfugier auprès de Rose.

« Tu viens me voir perdre un œil, Rosie ? réussit à plaisanter Gary malgré son angoisse que la prédiction se réalise.

- Mais non ! Maître Merlin m'a dit que ce sortilège était l'accomplissement de toute une vie et qu'il voulait que je l'assiste. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Le jeune homme déglutit. La dernière fois que Merlin lui avait dit d'un ton spécifique aux enchanteurs à longues barbes : « Je sais ce que je fais, jeune sot ! », il avait reçu une brûlure de deux pouces sur le bras droit. Donc, il se méfiait, naturellement. Et puis, à la base, c'était lui, l'assistant, et non pas Rose. Pourquoi le magicien ne testait-il pas ses sorts sur des poulets?

Le magicien se pencha sur son livre, plissa les yeux, secoua la tête, donna un coup de pied dans la table, puis finalement récita l'incantation, tandis que son assistant (le terme de « victime » conviendrait mieux) croisait les doigts et fermait les yeux. Une lumière bleue, certainement inattendue puisque le vieux schnoq… pardon, le prodigieux faiseur de magie, lâcha un juron énorme qui fit rougir Rose (et pourtant, elle en avait entendu, des jurons).

La dernière chose que vit Gary avant d'être emporté par la lumière fut son maître qui se jetait sous la table malgré son arthrite.

* * *

Merci aux gentilles personnes qui me laissent des messages, je vous envoie un sticker licorne et un bisou arc-en-ciel virtuels :)

**Chibi002: **Merki pour ta review (la toute première sur cette histoire!). Je me suis creusé la tête pendant des heures pour trouver cette idée ^^ Bientôt la suite, vendredi prochain, promis! Bisouus.

**LouOak:** Gareth il est trop choupinou :) On verra pour Merlin et Gandalf, mais c'est vrai que c'est peu probable. Et oui, Rose aussi les accompagne (c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas précisé dans le résumé). Merci, à pluche!

**Petiteloutre:** Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis aussi sadique (m'enfin... pas tout le temps, des fois je suis sympa :) ). C'est vrai que Merlin est un fou furieux, je suis en train de lui casser sa réputation là ^^ Et Thorin en furet, il doit être trop mignon! Merci pour ton message, et à bientôt!

**Blabla**: Merki! Je suis contente de voir que des gens aiment ^^ Oui, j'y avais pas pensé, mais ça ressemble, en effet! Et oui, Rose vient, tu la verras dans le chapitre 4. A plus!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjouuuuuur!

Bonne année les gens! Je vous fais à tous un bisou et je vous offre une pomme pour fêter ça :3

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : « Mais qu'êtes-vous donc, mon bon Lipide ? »**

Quand Merlin ouvrit les yeux, il tenta de se lever, mais son dos décida de se bloquer pile à cet instant. Il grogna de douleur, se gratta la tête, donna un coup de pied dans le vide (puisqu'il n'y avait rien sur quoi frapper autour de lui) et fit craquer ses longs doigts noueux. Puis, toujours étendu de tout son long sur le sol, il tenta d'identifier l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. Aussi loin que portait son regard, il y avait… des arbres. Et encore des arbres. Oh, et puis, là-bas, il y avait un arbre. Mais celui-là avait des branches ! Enfin, les autres aussi.

L'enchanteur marmotta des jurons dans sa barbe. Il n'était plus à Camelot, parce qu'à Camelot, il n'y avait PAS d'arbres. Juste des poules, des serviteurs et des chevaliers. Mais surtout pas d'arbres. Les arbres, c'était le mal. Et Merlin, il s'y connaissait, vu qu'il était le fils du diable.

Mais en attendant, il ne pouvait voir que ces satanés arbres. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose derrière lui, mais il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête.

Soudain, des bruits de pas légers retentirent derrière lui. A cause de sa surdité partielle due à son grand âge, l'enchanteur ne les entendit pas, et il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand un curieux personnage aux longs cheveux bruns et aux oreilles pointus se pencha sur lui.

Il se saisit de son bâton et l'envoya dans la figure de l'homme (mais était-ce bien un homme ? on pouvait en douter, du fait de son teint blanc sans défauts, de l'espèce de diadème qui ceignait son front et de sa tunique bleue légèrement féminine) d'un geste vif, apparemment pas si vif que ça puisque ce dernier l'esquiva simplement en se décalant d'un pas sur la gauche.

« Mithrandir ! s'écria-t-il (ou elle). Que faîtes-vous ? C'est moi, Lindir ! »

Merlin émit un « groumpf » sonore. Qui était ce Mithrandir ? Sûrement pas lui, en tous cas. Et Lindir, c'était un prénom masculin ou féminin ?

Il consentit à lâcher son bâton, se rendant compte que s'il essayait d'attaquer la personne qui le dévisageait d'un air inquiet, elle lui casserait les deux bras en trois minutes (en même temps, avec son ostéoporose, il lui était facile de se casser quelque chose rapidement). Le magicien tendit ses bras d'un geste impérieux pour que la créature l'aide à se relever, ce qu'elle fit sans protester.

Il essaya de reprendre un air digne en enlevant les brindilles qu'il avait dans ses longs cheveux gris, tout en promenant son regard autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de jardin à la lisière d'une forêt (d'où les arbres), et derrière lui se trouvait une grande construction en pierre.

« Où suis-je, exactement, mon bon Lundi ?

- Rivendell, Mithrandir. Mais je m'appelle Lindir, avez-vous déjà oublié ? »

Ah, la créature était donc un mâle. Il n'avait pas protesté au « mon bon ».

L'enchanteur allait lui répliquer qu'il ne savait absolument pas qui ce « Mithrandir » était, ni où diable se situait cette ville de « Rivendell » (aucune personne sensée n'aurait appelé une ville « Rivendell » en Bretagne, enfin), mais il décida que c'était mieux pour lui de faire semblant de savoir.

Il prit un air souffreteux, et déclara misérablement :

« Ah, je suis vieux, mon cher Linteau, et je perds la mémoire… Vous savez, la vieillesse n'épargne personne en ce bas-monde. Mais vous êtes encore jeune, vous ne pouvez pas savoir... »

Le personnage le regarda d'un air perplexe. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose quand Merlin lui coupa la parole.

« D'ailleurs, mon bon Lipide, qu'êtes-vous donc ? Un lutin géant ? Un farfadet ? Un leprechaun ? »

A ce moment, Lindir cru vraiment que le vieux magicien se payait sa tête. Il se retint très difficilement de lui envoyer son poing dans le nez. Mais il était un elfe bien élevé, et les elfes bien élevés ne frappaient pas les gens. Sauf les orcs. Et les wargs. Et les nains. Mais peut-on vraiment considérer ceux-ci comme des « gens » ?

Et puis, ce devait simplement être une plaisanterie de l'Istar facétieux. Mithrandir était très joueur : une fois, il s'était dissimulé dans l'ombre de l'escalier pour surprendre Elrond. Mais il avait oublié que les elfes avaient une ouïe super-développée.

« Eh bien, je suis un elfe, Mithrandir, vous devriez le savoir depuis le temps que nous nous connaissons. »

A ces mots, Merlin éclata de rire. Mais un rire de vieil enchanteur décati, ce qui donnait à peu près : « Huhuhuhuhu Hum hum héhéhééhé *tousse* »

L'elfe haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« Mithrandir ?

- Vous n'êtes pas un elfe, Litchi. Je sais que vous êtes un leprechaun, mais vous ne voulez pas me l'avouer car vous avez peur que je vous vole votre trésor ! Mais je le trouverai, je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! »

Le vieux sénile lança un regard de défi à Lindir, et, brusquement, prit ses jambes à son cou et se sauva en direction du château. Il grimpa les escaliers étonnamment vite, comparé à son âge, et sur la dernière marche, il hurla en direction de l'elfe, qui n'avait pas bougé, choqué par tant de débilité de la part d'un être considéré comme sage par tous en Terre du Milieu :

« Il faut juste que je trouve l'arc-en-ciel ! »

Puis il se carapata à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, Lindir le suivit en hurlant comme un possédé :

« Mithrandir ! Revenez ici ! Il ne peut pas y avoir d'arc-en-ciel à l'intérieur !»

* * *

Elrond se promenait dans les couloirs de Rivendell, parce qu'après tout, c'était lui le seigneur des lieux, donc il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il goûtait tranquillement à un moment de calme et de silence, loin de Lindir qui lui cassait les pieds, ou de Galadriel qui lui disait tout le temps ce qu'il devait faire (Ah, les belles-mères !), quand quelqu'un lui rentra dedans en criant comme une fillette.

« Seigneur Elrond ! bredouilla Lindir (car c'était bien lui).

- Que se passe-t-il, encore ? soupira le semi-elfe.

- C'est Mithrandir, mon Seigneur. »

Elrond laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise.

« Mithrandir est ici ? Depuis quand ?

- Depuis trente minutes, Seigneur Elrond. J'ai aperçu une lumière bleue dans le petit jardin au sud, et Mithrandir était là, étendu sur le sol. Il a dû pratiquer un nouveau sortilège qui l'a rendu fou, car il pense que je suis un… leprechon, et que je cache un chaudron rempli d'or au pied d'un arc-en-ciel, qu'il s'est mis en tête de trouver dans Rivendell, bien que ce soit idiot, puisque les arcs-en-ciel n'apparaissent pas à l'intérieur. Aidez-moooooi ! » se mit-il à pleurnicher contre la poitrine du seigneur elfe.

Elrond tapota le dos de l'elfe et l'éloigna de lui.

« Laissez-le donc, il viendra nous trouver lorsqu'il aura faim. »

C'est le moment que choisit Merlin pour apparaître, à point nommé (quand on parle du dragon, on en voit les naseaux).

« Ah, Mistigri, vous êtes là ! Dîtes-moi, il est vachement bien caché, votre chaudron ! »

Lindir soupira de désespoir avant de se remettre à pleurer. Merlin s'approcha de lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Mais enfin, Rififi, il ne faut pleurer comme ça ! Vous savez, pleurer, ça ne sert à rien ! »

Mais l'elfe le repoussa et alla se terrer dans un coin du couloir, avant de le fixer d'un air furibond, les yeux emplis de larmes. L'enchanteur haussa les épaules.

« Mithrandir, dit alors Elrond, je vois que pour une fois, Lindir a dit vrai. Vous êtes complètement sénile. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous êtes trompé en jetant un sort ?

- Maintenant que vous le dîtes… Vous n'avez pas trouvé un gamin dans les environs ? Assez grand, l'air vicieux, insupportable ? C'est mon assistant, je l'ai perdu. »

Ses paroles mirent la puce à l'oreille du seigneur elfe. Mithrandir n'avait jamais eu d'assistant (il n'en avait pas besoin, enfin ! Mithrandir, avoir un assistant ? Pfffff !) et n'en aurait jamais. Alors, l'homme qui était face à lui n'était pas Mithrandir, malgré une ressemblance plus que frappante.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il, menaçant.

« Crotte de lapin bleu, je suis découvert ! » pensa le vieil enchanteur.

« Eh bien, Mithrandir, enfin !

- Et qui suis-je, moi ?

- Hum… le roi des Leprechauns ? tenta Merlin, suant à grosses gouttes.

- Presque. Je suis Elrond, le seigneur de Rivendell. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas Mithrandir. Alors qui êtes-vous ? Et comment êtes-vous entré dans Rivendell sans que personne (sauf Lindir) ne vous voie ?

- Connaissez-vous le roi Arthur de Camelot, mon cher Elcarré ? questionna Merlin, retrouvant sa contenance, tandis qu'Elrond gonflait les joues, vexé que l'autre mutile son si beau nom. Non ? Etrange… Je vais vous raconter. Vous venez, Nihiliste ? » ajouta le vénérable magicien.

Mais Lindir poussa un cri déchirant, et s'enfuit dans les couloirs en gémissant.

* * *

**Chibi002: **Merci! Ils vont souffrir, les pauvres elfes, surtout Lindir (tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'heures que j'ai passées à éplucher le dictionnaire pour trouver ces mots xD). Mais ouais, "Rivendell", c'est tellement plus classe, quoi. Et oui, Merlin va le rencontrer, bien sûr! (ça va être drôle). A pluche!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : « Parce qu'il y en d'autres, des comme lui ?! »**

Gary tournait en rond dans la forêt depuis maintenant deux heures, c'est-à-dire depuis le moment où il s'était réveillé, assis sur une branche d'arbre. Evidemment, il avait le vertige, et avait donc failli faire une chute de quelques mètres en paniquant. Mais il avait réussi à descendre, et, depuis, il cherchait Merlin pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de ses nouveaux sortilèges, et pourquoi pas lui mettre un coup de pied là où il pensait.

« Je vais le tuer… le brûler… l'éviscérer… le torturer… lui casser le nez » marmonnait-il comme une litanie, tout en avançant à grands pas entre les arbres.

Il se prit une branche dans la tête, râla et se laissa tomber sur le derrière. Il était fatigué, il en avait marre de chercher un vieux schnoque dans une forêt interminable, et il ne lui restait plus qu'à demeurer là jusqu'à se faire dévorer par un lapin-garou.

Ce qui allait très probablement arriver dans les minutes qui suivirent, car un traîneau tiré, justement, par des lapins, débarqua devant lui, dérapa dans la clairière et fonça dans un arbre.

Gary sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à défendre sa vie coûte que coûte (bien qu'il ait eu des idées morbides deux minutes trente auparavant) avec une feuille de bouleau (ça coupe, ces choses-là !).

Un énergumène vêtu de brun descendit du traîneau en se lamentant. Il fit un petit tour sur lui-même, et remarqua Gary qui tremblait de tous ses membres un peu plus loin. Aussitôt, l'homme bondit sur le garçon, et l'examina d'un air surpris, écarquillant les yeux.

« Ooooooh, mais qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda-t-il d'un air de pédophile grec.

Gary recula de cinquante centimètres, brandissant son arme de fortune devant lui.

« Ne me touchez pas, vile créature du diable !

- Mais enfin, calmez-vous mon garçon ! s'écria l'autre. Et puis faîtes attention, c'est que ça coupe, ces choses-là ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant la feuille dans les mains du jeune homme.

Puis, lentement, il se mit à tourner autour de Gary en marmottant.

« Mais qu'est-il donc ? Un hobbit ? Il ne ressemble pas à un homme…

- Un quoi ? Et puis, vous croyez que vous ressemblez à un homme, vous, avec votre fiente d'oiseau dans les cheveux ?

- Mais non, pas un hobbit, ses pieds semblent normaux… en plus, il porte des chaussures… Qu'en penses-tu, Sébastian ? » demanda-t-il au hérisson perché sur son épaule, qui secoua la tête.

Gary glapit de peur devant ce hérisson qui semblait comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, et raffermit sa prise sur la feuille de bouleau.

« Qui diable êtes-vous, messire ? »

L'homme pouffa.

« Tu entends, Sébastian ? Messire ! Huhuhuhuhu ! »

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres, vexé.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous de moi, je ne dirai rien !

- Je me nomme Radagast le brun, déclara la personne-qui-chuchotait-à-l'oreille-des-hérissons. Et je suis un Istar. Un sorcier, si tu préfères, ajouta-t-il devant le sourcil perplexe de Gary.

- Si vous êtes un sorcier, vous devez sûrement connaître Merlin !

- Qui ça ?

- Merlin, l'enchanteur de Camelot !

- Non, je ne vois pas.

- Mais si ! insista Gary qui voulait vraiment retrouver son maître pour lui brûler une oreille. Un vieux décrépi, avec une longue barbe grise, et des yeux bleus qui font peur. Il a un grand bâton, un peu comme le vôtre, d'ailleurs. »

Radagast se gratta le menton, souleva son chapeau pour permettre à un oiseau de se nicher dans ses cheveux, donna un coup de bâton sur le sol et caressa Sébastian, avant de répondre :

« Connais pas, désolé. Tu sais, il y a seulement cinq mages en Terre du Milieu, et je connais chacun d'eux. Aucun ne se fait appeler Merlin. En plus, c'est vraiment nul, comme nom, hein Sébastian ? Huhuhuhuhu.

- Cinq mages?! s'écria Gary. Parce qu'il y en a d'autres, des comme lui ? »

Il retint un cri de rage, et pour extérioriser sa colère, il déchira la feuille de bouleau en mille morceaux. Et bien sûr, ce qui devait arriver arriva : il se coupa le pouce gauche. Se retenant à grand peine de pleurer comme un bébé mouton, il se mit à sauter de tous les côtés en secouant sa main estropiée.

Radagast soupira, regarda Sébastian d'un air entendu, attendit que celui-ci hoche la tête, et saisit Gary par le col.

« Stop ! »

Il attrapa sa main, et fourra le doigt blessé dans sa bouche (sans doute histoire d'arrêter l'hémorragie). Gary le regarda faire, sans bouger, et se rendit compte au bout de quarante-six secondes que _son_ _doigt_ était dans la _bouche d'un magicien complètement fou. _Il eut un sursaut de dégoût et recula vivement.

« Non mais oh ! Je ne vous permets pas !

- Rooh, faut savoir ce que tu veux, petit, ronchonna Radagast. Bon, allez, viens avec moi. Ou alors tu veux te faire manger par une araignée géante ? J'en ai vu plusieurs en venant » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Gary doutait de la marche à suivre. Monter sur le traineau d'un malade mental, ou se faire dévorer ?

Il n'hésita pas longtemps et couru se réfugier sur le traîneau (qui miraculeusement n'était pas abimé, même après sa rencontre fortuite avec un arbre) du mage brun, regardant sans cesse autour de lui si un canard mutant n'allait pas lui sauter dessus par derrière.

« Dépêchez-vous, vieux fo… Radagast !

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Ah, ces jeunes, toujours pressés. Comme des citrons. Huhuhuhuhu. Tu as compris, Sébastian ? Citron pressé ! »

A ce moment précis, Gary eut envie de pleurer de désespoir. Mais il n'en eu pas le temps car Radagast sauta sur son traîneau, les lapins firent un bond phénoménal en avant, et continuèrent leur route en slalomant à toute vitesse entre les arbres. Le jeune homme se mit alors à hurler de terreur en s'accrochant tant bien que mal à la jambe gauche d'un Radagast qui poussait des cris de guerre joyeux (« Taiiaaaauuuuu ! Huhuhuhuhuhu ! »).

« Gandalf ! Youhou ! »

Radagast arrêta son traîneau dans un dérapage tout à fait (in)contrôlé devant un groupe d'hommes, assez petits, à vrai dire, portant tous une barbe et des tresses dans les cheveux. Ils avaient sorti leurs armes, ce qui est assez compréhensibles, puisque n'importe qui aurait fait pareil en voyant débarquer un traîneau tiré par des lapins et supportant un vieux fou avec de la fiente sur la tête qui brandissait un bout de bois en criant : « Youhou ! ».

Le mage brun descendit d'un pas élastique de son véhicule, tandis que Gary se laissait tomber sur le sol, pâle comme un orc, et se balança d'avant en arrière, les yeux révulsés, répétant : « plusjamaisplusjamaisplusjamaisplusjamais ».

« Radagast, dit une voix grave, que se passe-t-il ?

- Une ombre s'étend sur ma forêt, Gandalf, dit le mage d'une voix sérieuse. Voyez-vous, Sébastian ici présent, m'a dit il y a quelques jours : « Suivez les araignées ! ». Alors, je l'ai fait, bien sûr, car les hérissons sont toujours de bon conseil. D'ailleurs, Gandalf, vous devriez songer à en vous faire accompagner. Sébastian a un petit frère, je vous le présenterais, à l'occasion. Il…

- Radagast… Venez-en au fait.

- Oui, oui. Donc, « suivez les araignées ». J'aurais préféré suivre les papillons, parce que, les araignées, c'est glauque. Enfin bref. Je les ai donc suivies, et elles m'ont mené droit à Dol Guldur !

- Dol Guldur… répéta la voix.

- Dol Guldur… murmura un des membres du groupe.

- Dol Guldur, approuva Radagast.

- Dol Guldur ! s'exclamèrent deux petits hommes blonds qui se ressemblaient étrangement.

- Mais qu'est-ce donc ? demanda alors un minuscule homme aux cheveux bouclés qui émergea du groupe.

- Vous avez gâché tout mon effet dramatique vous êtes content, maître hobbit ? » demanda Radagast, énervé.

Gary était de plus en plus désespéré. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il irait se jeter dans un ravin. Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun ravin à proximité.

Il se releva, un peu remis de son voyage, et ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe grise et des yeux bleus, portant une longue robe et un grand bâton se tenait face à lui.

« Ça alors, c'est vous ! » s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur le vioque qui l'avait envoyé dans cet affreux endroit contre sa volonté.

Il commença à le frapper à coup de pieds avant de s'apercevoir que le vieux schnoque les esquivait tous, alors il essaya de lui mordre l'oreille gauche, mais ça ne fonctionna pas non plus. En dernier recours, il se mit à pleurer et s'accrochant à la taille de l'homme.

« Ramenez-moi chez moiiiiii, maître Merlin, je vous en priiiiiie ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez ! Vous pourrez me changer en belette quand ça vous chantera !»

Gandalf (car c'était bien lui ! Et non Merlin) le regarda d'un air peiné.

« Qui est donc votre ami, Radagast ?

- Oh, lui ? Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé dans une clairière. Il avait l'air inoffensif.

- C'est moi, Maître, Gary ! Votre assistant ! »

A ces mots, Gandalf éclata de rire.

« Moi, avoir un assistant ? Huhuhuhuhu ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'assistant, je suis bien assez intelligent, et sage, et classe, et trop cool. Huhuhuhuhu. Il est bien drôle, ce petit » dit-il avant de le repousser et de s'en aller pour parler des araignées (qui auraient pu être des papillons, quand même, non mais oh) avec Radagast.

Gary se retrouva donc prostré au sol, appelant sa maman, entourés par des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents mais tout petits, qui ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire d'une mauviette comme lui.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjouuuuuuur!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre!

Hier ma prof de sport m'a dit que j'avais des chaussures de leprechaun, alors j'étais trop contente :3

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sa Majesté des cheveux décolorés**

Rose se réveilla en sentant quelque chose lui effleurer la joue. Elle fronça le nez pour se débarrasser de cette sensation, mais elle ne fit qu'amplifier. Alors, elle ouvrit les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec la pointe d'une flèche. Un peu dur, comme réveil. Elle se recula précipitamment pour se cogner dans un mur derrière elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » lui demanda la flèche.

Rose réfléchit une minute, se dit qu'une flèche ne pouvait pas parler. Alors elle éleva son regard, remontant le long d'un grand arc, puis d'un bras, qui menait à une épaule, elle-même menant à un cou, sur lequel reposait un visage lisse et blanc, mais menaçant, avec des yeux gris, des cheveux blonds et des oreilles pointues.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta la voix.

La jeune fille se releva lentement, faisant attention à la flèche qui pouvait lui crever un œil à tout moment, puis planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Dîtes donc, vous ! On ne vous a jamais appris à être poli avec les jeunes filles ? Sérieusement, c'est quoi ces manières ? Vous me réveillez en me menaçant avec une flèche, vous m'agressez et en plus vous voulez que je réponde à vos questions ? Reposez-la gentiment et je vous songerai à vous répondre. Peut-être. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ? La reine en entendra parler, je peux vous l'assurer ! »

Elle fusilla l'homme du regard, et, la tête haute, commença à s'éloigner. Mais il la rattrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre le mur.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans votre chambre, jeune humaine. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais poli avec quelqu'un qui s'introduit chez moi.

- N'échangez pas les rôles, mon petit bonhomme ! s'exclama Rose en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de l'homme en face d'elle. Je dormais tranquillement dans mon lit, et… » ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour désigner le meuble, qui en fait, n'était pas là. Pas plus que le reste de sa chambre.

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Mais elle reprit vite du poil de la bête.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon lit ?! Et de ma chambre ? Comment osez-vous déranger mon chez-moi ?

- Vous êtes à Mirkwood, dans la maison du seigneur Thranduil, qui est, accessoirement, mon père. Donc techniquement, je suis ici chez moi, et non pas chez vous. Alors, je répète ma question : qui êtes-vous ?

- J'm'appelle Rose, grogna-t-elle, vaincue.

- Très bien, on avance, soupira Legolas (car c'était bien lui !). Et comment êtes-vous arrivée ici, Rose ? Vous n'êtes pas une elfe. En toute logique, vous auriez dû vous faire dévorer par les araignées dans la forêt.

- Ecoutez, mon petit monsieur, j'en sais pas plus que vous. Il y a eu comme une lumière bleue, et la première chose que j'ai vue en ouvrant les yeux, c'était votre flèche qui menaçait de me faire un trou dans le front. Et puis je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes, d'abord.

- Je me nomme Legolas, fils de Thranduil, le seigneur de cette cité (comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, vous n'aviez qu'à écouter). Mais d'où venez-vous donc pour avoir une dégaine si peu élégante? Demanda-t-il en avisant la robe bleue et le tablier de Rose.

- Camelot. Je suis une servante de la reine Guenièvre, dit Rose en levant le menton bien haut en signe de mépris.

- De qui ? Et où ça ?

- Camelot, en Bretagne, espèce d'inculte ! Le plus grand royaume de ce siècle, gouverné par Arthur, le plus grand des rois !

- Ben dis donc, il ne se la pète pas, celui-là, marmonna Legolas dans sa barbe (qu'il n'avait pas, parce que les barbes, c'est bon pour les nains). Je ne connais pas, désolé. Il n'y a pas de Bretagne dans les environs.

- Si vous m'ameniez une carte, je pourrais vous montrer où ça se trouve, triple buse. »

Legolas pinça les lèvres sous l'insulte (même si personne ne disait ça à Mirkwood, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas un compliment, au ton de Rose. Pourtant, les buses, c'est cool ). Il se retint de lui adresser un geste obscène de la main et un coup de pied dans le derrière. Puis il hésita : fallait-il envoyer cette fille en cellule, ou devait-il la croire et lui montrer la carte qu'elle demandait ? Sa curiosité l'emporta.

« Très bien, suivez-moi. Mais à la moindre tentative de fuite, je vous plante une flèche dans le pied pour vous ôter l'envie de recommencer. »

Legolas se détourna avec un magnifique mouvement de ses longs cheveux blonds et s'éloigna à grands pas dans le couloir. Rose marmonna une insulte, et le suivit, presque en courant, parce qu'elle n'avait pas des jambes de quatre mètres, _elle_.

Il la mena dans une salle ronde, haute de plafond, munie d'une table tout aussi ronde. En entrant, ils croisèrent une femme, qui avait elle aussi de longues oreilles. Rose la regarda passer, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ouuaaaah ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est qui ?

- Tauriel, répondit Legolas en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule. Elle est belle, hein ? ajouta-t-il, ému.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, répliqua la jeune fille, blasée par tant de romantisme. Mais elle est ROUSSE ! Vous vous ne rendez pas compte, je n'ai jamais vu d'autres rousses que moi ! Je veux lui parler ! »

Legolas la saisit par le ruban de son tablier et la jeta dans la salle comme un bourrin.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Vous voulez un trou dans le pied, ou pas ? »

Rose marmonna quelques mots, dont « ptit con », « crétin » et « Pfffff », tandis que le prince farfouillait dans un tas de papier un peu plus loin. Il revint rapidement, étalant une carte sur la table.

« Voilà, une carte de notre monde. Alors ? Où se trouve votre « Bretoine » ?»

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, et se pencha sur la carte. Et là, elle voulut dire « WHAT THE FUCK ?! ». Malheureusement, cette expression n'étant pas très en vogue à son époque, elle se contenta d'un simple :

« Mais quelle diablerie est-ce donc ? Votre carte est complètement bidon, mon petit bonhomme !

- Cette carte a été dessinée par mes soins, alors je vous prierais de garder vos réflexions pour vous, jeune sotte ! » déclara une voix derrière elle.

Rose se retourna, vexée, pour voir un homme qui ressemblait à Legolas, mais avec des cheveux encore plus longs et blonds (si c'était possible), une sorte de diadème, et des sourcils noirs au-dessus d'un regard furieux.

« Je ne vous ai pas parlé, à vous, rétorqua Rose.

- Legolas, qui est cette jeune impertinente ? Et par ma grandeur, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

- Je l'ai trouvée qui dormait dans un couloir. Elle dit venir de Bretoine, mais ce pays n'existe pas, pas plus que le supposé roi qui le gouverne. »

Thranduil (car c'était bien lui !) s'approcha de Rose d'un pas élégant et plein de grâce, et lui tourna autour, l'examinant sous tous les angles, soulevant une mèche de ses cheveux, lui ouvrant la bouche pour observer ses dents, recula précipitamment en couinant lorsqu'elle lui mordit le doigt.

« On ne mord pas Sa Majesté Thranduil, roi des elfes sylvains de Mirkwood, seigneur de la grâce et de l'élégance, empereur des dents blanches et de l'haleine fraîche…

- Prince des fausses blondes ? le coupa Rose. Sérieusement, votre Majesté, se décolorer les cheveux, c'est pas bien. Vous utilisez du jus de citron, c'est ça ? Ah, c'est mauvais, ça. Très mauvais. Une fois, une de mes amies l'a fait, et ses cheveux ont brûlés et sont tous tombés d'un coup. En plus, votre diadème, il est pas très viril.»

Thranduil rougit, s'étouffa d'indignation.

« Comment osez-vous ? Le grand Thranduil ne se décolore pas les cheveux. Cette couleur divine est tout à fait naturelle ! Et mon diadème est parfaitement viril, d'abord. »

- Mais oui. Bon, vous êtes bien gentils, mais j'aimerais rentrer chez moi, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Mais pas du tout ! Cela nous arrange beaucoup, au contraire. Legolas, fais-moi le plaisir de la renvoyer d'où elle vient.

- Vous oubliez un détail, père. Son pays n'existe _pas_. On la renvoie où, au juste ?

- Je m'en tape ! Jette-la dans la forêt ! Elle se fera bouffer par une coccinelle mutante et on en sera débarrassé ! hurla Thranduil d'une voix aigüe.

- Mais enfin, ce n'est qu'une enfant, protesta le gentil prince. Et puis c'est une humaine, les elfes sont amis avec les humains. Que diront les hommes d'Esgaroth s'ils apprennent que nous avons envoyé une jeune fille à une mort certaine ? »

Rose écoutait, intéressée. Ils étaient donc des elfes ! Ça expliquait leurs oreilles et leur attitude un peu trop féminine. Thranduil se tourna vers elle, elle décida alors de jouer la carte de la pauvre créature fragile toute mignonne.

« Pitié, seigneur Thranduil, ne m'envoyez pas dans la forêt ! implora-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux. Il paraît qu'il y a des araignées énormes ! Je peux vous laver les pieds, ou cirer le parquet, ou bien ramasser des fleurs pour les mettre dans vos cheveux, ou tresser la crinière de votre cheval aussi royal que vous ! S'il vous plaîîîîîîîît ! »

Alors que Legolas lâchait un « Ooooooh » attendri, Thranduil haussa les épaules avec mépris, bien que séduit par sa proposition de lui mettre des fleurs dans les cheveux. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais essayé ? Il était sûr que ça serait super classe sur lui. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche, alors il demanderait à Legolas un peu plus tard (avec promesse d'augmenter son argent de poche en échange).

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais je ne veux plus qu'elle apparaisse devant mon monarchique regard, tu entends, Legolas ? »

Après ces si princières paroles, il se retourna d'un mouvement fabuleux et s'en fut en bougeant sa cape, sûrement pour se donner un genre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Dîtes-moi, Eltriangle, vous avez trouvé comment me ramener chez moi ? »

Elrond soupira, et se retourna à demi pour se retrouver face à Merlin. Ce dernier avait la mauvaise habitude de surgir à des endroits incongrus à tout moment. Comme là, derrière le fauteuil de l'elfe pendant qu'il essayait de trouver un peu de calme. Ou dans la chambre de Lindir, qui avait failli faire un infarctus. Et pourtant, ça ne faisait que quatre heures qu'il était à Rivendell, il ne pouvait pas connaître la demeure sur le bout des doigts, c'était impossible.

« Non, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé depuis la dernière fois que vous me l'avez demandé, c'est-à-dire il y a sept minutes exactement. En plus, c'est vous le magicien, pas moi. »

Merlin haussa les épaules et bondit pour se retrouver devant le fauteuil d'Elrond.

« J'ai la mémoire qui flanche, vous vous souvenez ?

- Et puis je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous ramener dans un endroit qui n'existe même pas en Terre du Milieu.

- C'est vous qui n'existez pas, grommela Merlin dans sa barbe.

- Pardon ? demanda Elrond, qui n'acceptait pas qu'on remette en doute son existence.

- Rien, rien. Mais vous êtes égoïste, quand même. Vous n'avez qu'à dire à votre arc-en-ciel de m'y emmener. »

Le seigneur elfe se passa une main fatiguée sur le front. Il allait l'étriper un de ces jours.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Merlin. Je vous le répète, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris les quatre cent quarante-six fois que je vous l'ai dit : JE SUIS UN ELFE. Et pas un leprechaun. Je n'ai donc aucun arc-en-ciel à disposition. Maintenant, disparaissez. Allez voir Lindir, tiens. Je suis persuadé que vous lui manquez beaucoup, depuis sa dernière tentative de suicide. »

Le visage du vieil enchanteur s'éclaira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'aimait beaucoup, le petit Elixir. Il s'éloigna d'un pas bondissant, toute son arthrite soudainement oubliée, en criant joyeusement :

« Travesti ! Où es-tu ? Houhou ! »

Elrond soupira de soulagement et s'affaissa dans son fauteuil. Enfin tranquille ! Mais à ce moment, Lindir surgit de derrière une tenture accrochée au mur et se précipita à ses pieds.

« Seigneur Elrond ! s'écria-t-il d'un air outré. Pourquoi est-ce que vous l'envoyez vers moi ? »

A sa vue, le seigneur jura entre ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, vous ? Lâchez-moi la grappe, à la fin ! »

Lindir lui jeta un regard offusqué.

« Il me rend fou, Seigneur ! Vous ne voulez pas lui trouver une occupation ?

- Il en a déjà une, il cherche votre arc-en-ciel, répliqua Elrond.

- Une qui ne soit pas susceptible de me donner envie de me jeter dans la cascade, si possible. »

Elrond secoua la main d'un air dégagé.

« Disparaissez, Lindir, je vous en supplie. Cachez-vous dans un arbre si vous ne voulez pas être embêté, le vieux sénile les a en horreur, d'après ce que j'ai compris » suggéra-t-il avec un rictus de mépris. Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un ne pouvait pas aimer les arbres. Sérieusement ? Les arbres, c'était la vie !

Bon, les nains n'aiment pas les arbres. Mais peut-on vraiment les considérer comme des « quelqu'uns » ?

Lindir hésita, mais la voix de Merlin résonna un peu plus loin (« Similicuir, vous êtes là ? ») et il prit rapidement sa décision. Il s'enfuit en courant, dérapa sur le sol de marbre, et se jeta à corps perdu dans l'escalier qui conduisait dehors.

« Je les hais » marmonna Elrond avant de s'étirer et de poser une jambe sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, et de se promettre de crever un œil au prochain qui le dérangerait.

Mais à ce moment un autre elfe (Amandil, si il se souvenait bien) débarqua dans la pièce.

« Seigneur Elrond ! s'écria-t-il. Je…

- Dîtes-moi, Amandine… Non, Amandil, pardon (le vilain tic de Merlin le prenait. Il passait décidemment trop de temps avec cet énergumène) se reprit Elrond en secouant la tête. Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous lance mon diadème dans l'œil ? »

Le pauvre elfe s'arrêta, perplexe, et fit un pas un arrière.

« Euh, non, mais…

- Parce que, continua l'autre, j'aimerais bien être tranquille dans MA demeure, des fois.

- Mais…

- Tutututut ! Allez-vous en d'ici. Tout de suite. »

Amandil rougit, blêmit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et finalement, prit son courage à deux mains :

« Seigneur, des orcs et des wargs se rapprochent ! »

Elrond leva la main dans le but de prendre son diadème pour le balancer sur l'elfe, mais au dernier moment se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Keuaaa !? Liiiiiiindir ! Prépare mon cheval ! »

Mais Lindir ne l'entendit pas, car il était en planque dans un tilleul et ricanait de voir Merlin le chercher partout (« Mais où est-ce que vous êtes, Loisir?»)

* * *

_Pendant ce temps- là…_

Une des personnes du groupe donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de Gary, toujours prostré au sol. Il gémit et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Petit ? appela une voix douce.

- Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? demanda un autre.

- Mais non, il bouge. Et il fait des petits bruits, comme un écureuil, répondit encore une autre de voix.

- Mais c'est pas un écureuil, protesta la deuxième voix. C'est un humain. Enfin, je crois, parce qu'il est vachement maigre, quand même. C'est peut-être une fille. Mais il a pas de…

- Kili ? le coupa-t-on.

- Oui ?

- Tais-toi.

- D'accord. »

Gary émit un sanglot. Il aurait voulu disparaître dans le sol, mais, malheureusement, il n'y arrivait pas. Le tout premier nain lui redonna un coup, dans le derrière cette fois.

« Dwalïn, arrête, tu vois bien qu'il a peur !

- Il est peut-être dangereux, répondit une voix grave.

- Mais non ! Il a l'air inoffensif !

- Une fois, j'ai croisé une poule qui avait l'air inoffensif, et elle m'a arraché un doigt de pied. Du coup, je lui ai arraché le bec. »

Gary se redressa, soudain effrayé. Si ce type arrivait à arracher le bec d'une poule, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire à lui ? Il essaya de s'enfuir, mais un des hommes (qui lui arrivait un peu en-dessous de l'épaule) le rattrapa par sa chemise.

« Hé oh, vous allez où comme ça ?

- Euh… » fut le seul son que Gary réussit à produire.

L'homme qui le tenait avait une barbe bleue et son crâne rasé était couvert de tatouages (il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes à Camelot qui en portaient, surtout les brigands, en fait, c'est pourquoi le jeune homme se méfiait de lui). Il portait un capuchon vert sombre.

D'après la voix grave, c'était l'ami des poules.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un autre en s'approchant de lui.

- Gary, bredouilla le jeune homme. Je suis l'apprenti de Merlin l'enchanteur.

- De qui ? s'écrièrent les nains en cœur.

- … Personne. »

Gary devait se rendre à l'évidence : ici, personne ne connaissait son maître. Il devait donc être assez éloigné de Camelot, parce qu'en Bretagne l'enchanteur avait une certaine réputation (réputation de vieux sénile, certes, mais une réputation quand même).

« Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous êtes petits, comme ça ?

- Oh, oui, j'aime bien la mousse au chocolat, pourquoi ? demanda un des hommes, tandis que les autres devenaient rouges de colère.

- Tu veux que le petit te fracasse la tête à coup de pioche ? proposa gentiment un autre en s'approchant, faisant tourner son arme dans sa main.

- On est des nains, c'est normal qu'on soit petits ! s'exclama un autre.

- Des nains ? Mais ça existe ? demanda stupidement Gary.

- Tu veux mon poing dans le nez pour être sûr que j'existe ? gronda l'ami des poules.

- Non, non, c'est bon, je vous crois, bafouilla le garçon en levant les mains en signe d'excuse. Pardon.

- Groumpf » grogna le nain en le fusillant du regard.

Deux nains plus jeunes, aux cheveux blonds et aux capuchons bleus, bondirent devant Gary.

« Je suis Fili ! Pour te servir !

- Et moi je suis Kili ! Puisse ta barbe pousser longue et fou… Enfin, commencer à pousser, ce serait déjà pas mal. Non, mais sérieusement, tu as quel âge ? Parce que là, ça doit être un défaut hormonal… Tu devrais consulter un mage, vraiment. »

Gary haussa un sourcil perplexe (en quoi c'était un problème de ne pas avoir de barbe ?), tandis que les autres nains se présentaient à leur tour.

« Bofür ! commença un nain brun, avec un chapeau bizarre et un capuchon jaune.

- Glòïn ! rugit un nain avec une barbe rousse et un capuchon blanc.

- Bombur ! s'exclama un autre roux, vêtu de vert, plutôt imposant (et c'est un euphémisme).

- Nori ! s'écria un nain dont les cheveux ressemblaient vaguement à une étoile et qui avait un capuchon pourpre.

- Dwalïn ! (Ah, l'ami de poules avait donc un nom)

- Ori ! continua un jeune nain vêtu de gris qui notait frénétiquement dans un petit carnet.

- Dori ! dit un autre, au capuchon pourpre et à la barbe grise.

- Balïn ! se présenta un nain à la barbe blanche et au capuchon écarlate, qui avait l'air plus calme que les autres. Et eux, ajouta-t-il en désignant un vieux nain avec un genre de cornet auditif (celui qui aimait la mousse au chocolat) habillé en brun, et un autre avec une hache dans la tête (mais apparemment, c'était normal, puisque personne ne s'en inquiétait) vêtu de jaune, ce sont Glòïn et Bifür.

- Felakgundu iglishmêk zâram, approuva ce dernier.

- Euh… qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? questionna Gary, en battant en retraite loin de lui.

- « Les canards, c'est cool » » traduisit Balïn.

Une autre vague de désespoir envahit le jeune homme. Pourquoi devait-il absolument tomber dans le seul endroit de Bretagne où il y avait des nains qui aimaient la mousse au chocolat et se battre avec les gens, des lapins garous et des vieux magiciens cinglés ? (quoique, ça, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de d'habitude).

« Vous êtes au courant que je ne retiendrai jamais tous vos noms ?

- Mais c'est pourtant facile ! Fili, Kili, Gloïn, Oïn, Bifür, Bofür…

- C'est bon ! ça ira comme ça, merci.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui glissa un autre, qui était bien plus petit et plus fin que les nains. Ç a fait plus d'un mois que je voyage avec eux, et je n'ai pas retenu la moitié. Au fait, je suis Bilbo Baggins, pour vous servir.

- Euh… merci ? » tenta Gary, pas sûr que sa réponse convenait.

L'homme (le lutin ? Le farfadet ? Gary s'attendait à tout maintenant) hocha la tête et sourit.

« Et lui, là-bas, c'est qui ? » demanda le jeune homme, changeant de sujet, en désignant un nain qui avait escaladé un rocher un peu plus loin et s'amusait à menacer des moineaux avec une épée.

Aussitôt, tous les nains se tournèrent vers lui, la main sur le cœur et les yeux emplis d'étoiles. On aurait dit qu'ils allaient se mettre à chanter une chanson à sa gloire en dansant avec des poneys autour d'un feu de camp enchanté.

« Lui, c'est notre roi, Thorïn, déclara Balïn avec une voix qui suintait de respect.

- Et c'est mon tonton, ajouta un des jeunes nains blonds, les yeux larmoyants de fierté.

- Il est tellement génial, et il est beau, il a la classe, en plus, ses yeux, ils peuvent te foudroyer sur place » déclama l'autre avec un air de tragédien torturé.

Et alors, tous les nains émirent un « Wouuuaaah » en cœur, jusqu'à ce que leur roi se casse la figure du rocher. Mais même couché par terre, il avait l'air majestueux.

« Ouais, bon, reprit le jeune nain. Par contre, faut pas l'embêter sinon tu meurs dans d'atroces souffrances. Genre, avec une épée dans l'œil gauche. »

Gary déglutit. C'était vachement rassurant. Et la situation empira quand un des nains se mit à hurler parce qu'un loup géant venait de surgir de derrière le rocher duquel Thorïn venait de tomber. Et le garçon s'évanouit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Gary se réveilla quand quelqu'un le jeta au sol brusquement. Il gémit, ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et les referma en hurlant quand une espèce d'homme, au nez aplati et à la peau vaguement verte, couvert de sang, atterrit devant lui.

Une main le saisit par le col et le remit durement sur ses pieds tandis qu'il continuait de pousser des cris hystériques. Il arrêta cependant quand un des nains lui envoya un coup de coude dans le nez pour le faire taire.

« Il est mort, c'est bon ! Calme-toi, crétin !»

Gary ferma la bouche, rouvrit les yeux et se mit à haleter.

« Je vais faire un malaise, je vous préviens… » bafouilla-t-il en levant un doigt, avant de s'écrouler (à nouveau) sur le sol. Un concert de soupirs exaspérés lui répondit.

« Je refuse de le porter ! Parce que hein, il est bien sympa, mais il pèse son poids, et puis il entrave vachement les mouvements quand on essaye d'enfoncer le crâne d'un orc !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nori, les orcs ne seront plus un problème à présent, lui répondit une voix.

- Il n'empêche, vous n'avez qu'à le porter, vous !

- A votre avis, j'ai vraiment une tête à porter des garçons évanouis ? Non, je dois être classe et mystérieux en toutes circonstances. En plus je suis un mage respecté. Vous êtes un mage respecté, vous ? Non. Donc vous faîtes ce que je dis. »

Quelqu'un grommela, et Gary sentit qu'on le soulevait du sol. Aussitôt, il battit des jambes et des bras pour qu'on le repose.

« Lâchez-moi, espèce de malade ! »

Mais la personne qui le portait ne l'écouta pas et continua sa route, emboîtant le pas à ses compagnons qui suivaient un boyau sombre.

Derrière le porteur de Gary venait les deux jeunes nains blonds qui lui faisaient des grimaces en se moquant de son teint verdâtre. Le garçon tenta de croiser le bras sur sa poitrine d'un air mécontent, mais c'était techniquement impossible, alors il se contenta de tirer la langue en essayant de leur jeter un regard féroce. Ce qui ne réussit qu'à augmenter l'hilarité des deux autres, qui se prirent un coup de bâton sur la tête de la part du magicien qui avançait derrière eux en se courbant (il ne voulait pas risquer d'abimer son magnifique chapeau, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'enlever. Dévoiler sa calvitie avancée au monde ? Plutôt mourir tué par un des lapins de Radagast !)

La compagnie traîna des pieds pendant environ vingt minutes, avant de déboucher sur un promontoire, dont la vue devait être extraordinaire. Mais Gary ne voyait rien, puisqu'il était sur l'épaule d'un nain, comme un sac de patates (mais est-ce que les nains mangeaient des patates ? Telle était la question à mille écus).

Mais il voulait voir, Gary. Alors il donna des coups de pieds dans le ventre du nain, mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal aux doigts de pied. En même temps, était-ce efficace de frapper un nain qui porte une armure ? Pas vraiment. Mais le nain comprit le message et le posa délicatement (dans le langage nain, c'est-à-dire « il le jeta violement sur le sol tout en s'esclaffant car le garçon s'étala de tout son long et failli tomber dans le vide »).

Avec un cri de marcassin énervé (« iiiiiiiirk ! »), Gary se releva d'un bond et fusilla du regard la personne qui avait osé le balancer sans ménagement au sol, lui, l'illustre assistant du vieux décrépi, et battit aussitôt en retraite quand il s'aperçut que c'était l'ami des poules, qui posa une main sur le manche de sa hache tout en dévoilant ses dents d'un demi sourire effrayant.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna le plus possible du nain, en évitant de se suicider en se jetant dans le vide quand même, et, quand il se retourna, aperçut la vallée. La vue lui coupa le souffle.

« Ouuuuuuah ! s'exclama-t-il, poétique. C'est beau ! C'est chez vous ? » demanda-t-il au roi nain qui s'était retrouvé malgré lui à côté de l'humain.

Aussitôt, Thorïn lui balança un regard à faire geler l'océan Atlantique.

« Chez ces bouffeurs de salade ? Vous êtes cinglé ? Vous pensez sérieusement que j'aimerais vivre au milieu d'arbres *regarddégouté* et de biches, à gratter ma harpe toute la journée assis sur un banc en face d'une cascade, avec un public de lapins à mes pieds ? Bon, ok, je joue de la harpe. Mais ça fait classe, quand c'est moi qui en joue ! »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna, vexé, en direction d'un escalier qui descendait à flanc de falaise. Toute la compagnie le suivit avec un regard de reproche en direction du pauvre Gary, qui rougit misérablement. Bilbo suivit le mouvement en le regardant d'un air désolé. Gandalf le poussa du bout de son bâton pour qu'il avance. Prudemment, il posa un pied sur la première marche, puis sur la deuxième, et sur la troisième, et finit par se casser la figure en tombant sur le dernier nain de la file, parce que le magicien, exaspéré par la lenteur de l'humain, lui avait fait un croche-pied. Gary se retourna avec un air meurtrier, mais Gandalf se contenta de le dévisager d'un air innocent.

Après la descente de l'escalier dans lequel Gary faillit mourir six fois, la compagnie eut à traverser quatre ponts, à suivre trois chemins différents avant d'arriver sur un genre de place, en contrebas d'un petit escalier.

Sitôt qu'ils furent arrivés, un homme aux longs cheveux bruns et aux oreilles pointus, tout échevelé, arriva en courant. Apercevant Gandalf, il glapit et tenta de faire demi-tour, mais le magicien le rattrapa par un pan de sa tunique.

« Allons, Lindir, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ?

- Mithrandir ? bégaya l'elfe.

- Eh bien oui, c'est moi, pourquoi ? Vous connaissez quelqu'un d'autre qui a une telle clas… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un étranglement de surprise, quand un vieil homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'hydromel débarqua par le même chemin que Lindir en criant joyeusement.

« Ah, mais vous êtes là ! Je vous cherche partout depuis deux heures ! »

Il dérapa et s'arrêta net en face de Gandalf. Les deux vieux restèrent figés, l'un en face de l'autre, tandis que les nains les observaient, la bouche ouverte. Gandalf leva la main gauche, et l'autre l'imita. Il leva la jambe droite, l'autre fit comme lui. Il fit la danse du ventre… Non, attendez, Gandalf ne ferait JAMAIS la danse du ventre. De toute façon, il ne savait pas danser.

« Couleur préférée ? demanda l'autre énergumène.

- Gris ! répondirent-ils en même temps.

- Chanson préférée de Jean-Jacques Goldman ? demanda Gandalf (NDA : je sais, c'est anachronique, mais pour les besoins de ma fic, JJG sera un ménestrel moyenâgeux connu même en Terre du Milieu, parce que JJG il est trop badass)

- Entre gris clair et gris foncé ! s'exclamèrent les deux vieillards.

- Mmmmmh » firent-ils ensuite en se tournant autour.

Leur étrange rituel fut interrompu par Gary qui bondit tel un jaguar sauvage sur un des deux.

« Merlin ! » lui hurla-t-il dans les oreilles.

Le vieux grommela et lui envoya une mandale dans la tête, signe que le garçon ne s'était pas trompé de magicien.

« T'es là, toi aussi ?

- Je suis tellement heureux de vous voir, maître ! Au début, je voulais vous péter les dents, mais maintenant, je veux juste que vous nous rameniez à Camelot. J'ai failli mourir des dizaines de fois, vous savez. Mais heureusement, vous êtes avec moi à présent, tout va bien se passer ! »

Merlin se releva en se massant le bas du dos, et chevrota :

« Hélas, mon pauvre garçon… Mes extraordinaires pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas, ici… sans doute à cause de ces arbres de malheur, ajouta-t-il dans un grognement. Mais j'ai retrouvé mon grimoire ! annonça-t-il, victorieux, tout en fourrageant dans sa barbe et en sortant en livre écorné. Il semblerait que je me sois trompé de page. A la base, je voulais simplement te faire pousser un troisième bras. »

Gary s'étouffa d'horreur et recula prudemment. Un troisième bras ?! Enfin, vaut-il mieux avoir un troisième bras, ou se faire dévorer vivant par un lapin mutant ? On peut se poser la question.

« Je me demandais si tu serais aussi inutile avec trois bras plutôt qu'avec deux » s'explique le vioque en haussant les épaules.

« Mais qui est-donc cet homme au physique extraordinaire avec qui tu voyages, Gareth ? reprit Merlin trente secondes plus tard.

- Je suis Gandalf le Gris, alias Mithrandir, alias Tharkûn, alias Incànus, alias Olòrin, alias…

- Mithrandir ! le coupa Lindir, tout heureux d'être soudainement oublié par le vieux sénile qui le poursuit sans relâche depuis qu'il est arrivé. Ne vouliez-vous pas vous entretenir avec le seigneur Elrond ?

- Ah si, tiens. Où est-il ?

- Euh… Il n'est pas là, en fait…

- J'étais occupé à sauver vos fesses, Mithrandir » déclara soudain une voix froide derrière la compagnie.

Le seigneur elfe était arrivé sournoisement et sans faire de bruit sur son beau cheval blanc, ce qui était quand même vachement bizarre, parce que les sabots d'un cheval faisaient du bruit, normalement. Tout aussi silencieusement, les autres cavaliers firent cercle autour des nains, qui se regroupèrent en saisissant leurs armes.

« El padre ! » s'écria joyeusement Merlin.

Elrond se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Que quelqu'un fasse taire ce magicien de mes deux, je vous en supplie. »

Dwalïn brandit sa hache, et, avec le manche, assomma Merlin qui s'écroula sur le sol aux pieds de Gary.

« Merci. Bon, vous entrez ? » ajouta-t-il avant de pénétrer dans sa demeure, toujours monté sur son cheval.

Les nains le suivirent, laissant le pauvre Gary seul avec un Merlin évanoui à ses pieds.

« Eeeeeeh. » protesta le garçon, avant de soupirer et de traîner son maître à l'intérieur, non sans lui cogner la tête contre les marches de l'escalier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

« Tauriiiiiiiiiel… »

L'elfe rousse se crispa, et ses doigts se serrèrent sur la corde de son arc. Elle ne répondit pas, ferma un œil pour mieux viser, tendit la corde peu plus, et….

« Tauriiiiiiiiiel ! »

… et la flèche empennée de blanc partit de travers en sifflant, pour se planter dans un arbre à environ trois mètres cinquante de la cible. Tauriel se retourna, visiblement furieuse, pour fusiller Rose du regard. La jeune fille, allongée dans l'herbe à ses côtés lui adressa un petit sourire innocent.

« C'est bien la première fois que nous vous voyons rater votre cible, Tauriel ! » s'esclaffa un elfe un peu plus loin. Pour toute réponse, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil meurtrier, et le sourire de l'autre s'effaça doucement, puis il recula d'un pas. Ensuite, plantant les poings sur ses hanches, elle baissa les yeux sur Rose.

« QUOI ? »

La jeune fille se retourna pour être allongée sur le ventre, sortit un biscuit de la poche de son tablier (bien qu'on lui ait donné une nouvelle garde-robe, parce que les robes elfiques, c'était bien sympa, mais ça n'avait pas de poches. Où est-ce qu'on rangeait ses biscuits dans ces robes on vous le demandait bien) et l'enfourna dans sa bouche. Le visage de Tauriel passait progressivement par toutes les nuances de rouge à mesure que sa rage augmentait tandis que Rose prenait bien son temps pour avaler le biscuit. Enfin, elle posa ses coudes sur le sol et appuya son menton dans ses mains.

« Vous êtes une vraie rousse ? »

A ces mots, Tauriel ne put plus se retenir et se précipita sur Rose, qui bondit sur ses pieds, en tirant d'un geste vif une flèche de son carquois. Elle arma son arc, tira, et le trait passa à dix centimètres de la joue de la jeune fille, qui glapit et manqua de mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

« Mais vous êtes malade ?!

- Vous m'embêter, me faîtes complètement rater mon entraînement, et accessoirement, vous me faîtes passer pour une idiote devant les autres, alors que j'essaye de devenir leur amie, parce qu'en fait je suis désespérément mal aimée par tout le monde à Mirkwood ! »

L'elfe plaqua ses longues mains sur sa bouche.

« Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, d'accord ?

- Mais je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez une vraie rousse, moi ! protesta Rose.

- Eh bien oui ! Maintenant, allez-vous faire voir chez les nains !

- Franchement, vous n'êtes pas sympa. Vous devriez avoir pitié de moi. Je suis seule dans un endroit que je ne connais pas, entourée de personnes qui ne font même pas partie de la même espèce que moi, j'ai perdu mon cousin, et vous, vous êtes vachement méchante. Legolas, lui, il est gentil.

- On parle de moi ? »

Le prince elfe venait de surgir derrière Rose. Aussitôt, Tauriel lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Allez au diable, vous.

- Mais… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le vent quand Tauriel s'éloigna d'un pas furieux en balançant son arc au bout de son bras. Legolas resta comme deux ronds de flanc, debout au milieu du terrain d'entraînement, mais Rose emboîta le pas de l'elfe (mais elle devait courir pour rester à sa hauteur, puisque un de ses pas en valait cinq et demi de Tauriel).

« Tauriiiiiiiiiel !

- …

- Tauriiiiiiiiiel….

- …

- Tauriiiiiiiiiel !

- QUOI ENCORE ?

- Est-ce qu'on a déjà essayé de vous brûler vive ?

- … Pardon ? s'étouffa l'elfe.

- Parce que moi oui.

- Mais de quel monde vous venez ?

- Bah, de Bretagne, je l'ai déjà dit au moins six fois. Mais en fait, ils pensaient que j'étais une sorcière, c'est pour ça.

- Quel rapport entre le fait d'être rousse et la sorcellerie ? »

Rose s'arrêta, réfléchit un instant en se grattant le menton.

« Je sais pas. Mais j'ai jamais rencontré d'autres rousses que moi, vous comprenez.

- C'est pas une raison pour me gâcher la vie, grogna Tauriel.

- Je veux juste être votre amie, moi.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama alors l'elfe, les yeux emplis d'étoiles. Ouais, non, en fait, je ne veux pas, vous êtes trop chiante. Vous ne seriez pas une naine ? »

La jeune humaine gonfla les joues, vexée.

« Je comprends pourquoi personne ne vous aime, vous êtes complètement asociale.

- Je dis ce que je pense, nuance.

- Mais Legolas, il vous aime bien, et vous l'ignorez tout le temps !

- Soyez gentille, Rose, lâchez-moi la grappe. «

Elle fit un demi-tour gracieux accompagné par un splendide mouvement de chevelure, puis disparut entre les arbres qui se trouvaient à proximité.

« On parle de moi ? »

Rose sursauta, et fit sa deuxième crise cardiaque en dix minutes.

« Purée, vous avez jeté un sort pour savoir quand quelqu'un prononçait votre nom ?

- Non, mais j'ai l'ouïe très fine, répondit Legolas. Où est passée Tauriel ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle a disparu dans la forêt, elle ne veut pas rester avec moi.

- Ah oui, c'est une femme très indépendante, dit l'elfe d'un air rêveur.

- Très agaçante, ouais, marmonna Rose en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous ne voulez pas faire un jeu avec moi ? je m'ennuie un peu. »

L'elfe blond jeta un regard de regret vers les arbres, et hocha la tête, la mort dans l'âme.

« Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

- C'est vous l'hôte, c'est à vous de décider.

- Je vous montre les écuries ?

- Je connais déjà.

- La salle du trône ?

- Déjà fait.

- La prison ?

- Déjà fait.

- La salle de torture ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama Rose. Vous avez une salle de torture ?

- Non.

- Je me disais, aussi. Quoique votre père est assez taré pour vouloir torturer des gens.

- La bibliothèque, alors ?

- Déjà fait.

- Y a-t-il un endroit dans cette foutue demeure dans lequel vous n'êtes jamais allée ?

- A part les appartements de votre père, non.

- Ça veut dire que vous êtes allée dans ma chambre ?! s'insurgea Legolas.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, vous devriez ranger un peu, conseilla Rose.

- Comment vous y êtes-vous introduite ?!

- La clé sous le tapis… Ce n'était pas très intelligent, vous savez. »

Legolas rougit et fronça les sourcils.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une petite peste, Rose. La prochaine fois que vous vous ennuyez, allez-vous faire cuire un œuf chez les nains! »

Il se drapa dans sa dignité (et dans sa cape) et s'en fut la tête haute.

« C'est quoi votre problème avec les nains, sérieusement ?! je suis sûre qu'ils sont plus sympas que vous ! » hurla Rose en réponse.

L'elfe ne se retournant même pas, elle haussa les épaules, plongea la main dans sa poche, et grimaça quand elle sentit qu'il ne lui restait que des miettes. D'un pas guilleret, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines, parce que le cuisinier, il était sympa, il la laissait prendre tous les biscuits qu'elle voulait.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour, bonjour! Vous avez cru que j'étais en retard? Et bah non! (bon, ok, un peu).

Néanmoins, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle: pour cause de revisions qui me bouffent tout mon temps, je ne posterai pas vendredi prochain. Peut-être celui d'après, mais ce n'est pas encore sûr. Bref, désolée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Gary se prélassait tranquillement dans une eau parfaitement tiède. Seul dans la grande salle, dont le sol avait été creusé pour constituer un genre de baignoire, il somnolait à moitié, enveloppé des vapeurs qui se dégageaient de son bain.

Bien sûr, il avait fallu que les elfes le déshabillent de force et le jettent dans l'eau en ignorant ses cris de porcelet apeuré (on ne se lavait pas très souvent à Camelot). Mais finalement, l'expérience lui plaisait bien, et il ferma les yeux en soupirant de délice.

Mais un grand boucan lui fit soudainement rouvrir les paupières, avant que treize nains en tenue d'Adam ne bondissent dans l'eau. Gary leva les bras pour se protéger de la vague qui déferla sur lui.

« Eeeeeeeeeh ! » protesta-t-il violemment en attrapant le premier nain qui passait par l'épaule pour lui montrer qu'on ne dérangeait pas impunément quelqu'un dans son bain, non mais oh. Manque de bol, le premier qui passait, c'était Dwalïn. Ou Balin ? Ou bien Bofür, peut-être. Bref, c'était le type terrifiant à la barbe bleue, qui lui jeta un regard menaçant.

Gary battit aussitôt en retraite et se réfugia contre le bord opposé du bassin. Il pensa à sortir de l'eau et à se sauver discrètement, mais les elfes avaient emportés ses vêtements pour les nettoyer, et il ne pouvait pas décemment se balader nu dans la demeure elfique.

Les deux jeunes nains blonds commençaient à s'éclabousser en riant aux éclats un peu plus loin, se rapprochant petit à petit de Gary, qui promena son regard paniqué autour de la pièce en quête d'une solution de repli.

Soudain, il aperçut un grand morceau de tissu posé nonchalamment sur un banc qui courait le long du mur. Il pourrait s'envelopper dedans jusqu'à dénicher un elfe et récupérer ses vêtements !

Gary se prépara à se hisser sur le bord du bassin, vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, mais une main le retint.

« Eh bien, où allez-vous donc, Gary ? » s'exclama joyeusement un des jeunes nains.

Le garçon jura dans sa barbe (qu'il n'avait pas).

« Euh… j'ai un peu froid… tenta-t-il.

- Vous plaisantez, cette eau est presque brûlante ! s'écria l'autre.

- Je dois trouver mon maître, annonça Gary, content que pour une fois Merlin soit bénéfique pour lui.

- Il discutait avec Gandalf, objecta le premier.

- Eh bien je dois parler avec mon maître ET avec Gandalf, donc c'est parfait ! »

Gary se dégagea rapidement de la poigne du nain, et après un regard de reproche (ne me regardez pas quand je sors, hein !) il se hissa de toute la maigre force de ses petits bras sur le bord du bassin, et se précipita vers le morceau de tissu pour se cacher en dessous.

Tous les nains le suivaient des yeux d'un air perplexe tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce, le drap sur la tête, puis haussèrent les épaules et recommencèrent à s'asperger d'eau et à tenter de se couler mutuellement. Seul Thorïn restait stoïque au milieu de ses compagnons, philosophant, le regard perdu dans le lointain, avant de se prendre une grand gerbe d'eau dans la poire et de se jeter à son tour dans la mêlée avec un hurlement de guerrier sioux.

Gary, quand à lui, referma la porte dans son dos en soupirant de soulagement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, Gareth ? » demanda soudainement quelqu'un d'une voix aimable.

Le garçon leva les yeux pour découvrir Gandalf ou Merlin qui se tenait devant lui. Il penchait pour Gandalf, car son maître aurait plutôt opté pour un « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, espèce de feignant ? Va donc me préparer un casse-croûte, histoire de mériter ton salaire ! ».

« Et si je puis me permettre, pourquoi portez-vous un drap sur la tête ? C'est la mode dans votre pays ?

- Non, je… j'ai perdu mes vêtements, avoua Gary, penaud, en resserrant le tissu autour de lui.

- Oh.

- Vous savez où est Merlin, je vous prie ?

- Je crois qu'il se dirigeait vers les cuisines quand je l'ai quitté » indiqua le mage.

Un bruit sourd retentit, comme si on avait jeté quelque chose contre la porte dans la pièce, et Gandalf sourit, amusé, avant de tendre la main vers la poignée.

« Vous n'allez pas entrer là-dedans ?! glapit Gary, horrifié.

- Eh bien si, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils sont fous ! Et… ils sont fous ! Et nus, en plus.

- Ils ne me font pas peur, vous savez ! Moi, effrayé par des nains ? Huhuhuhuhu. »

Gandalf bouscula Gary d'un coup de hanche et pénétra dans la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Gary finit par hausser les épaules, et partit un peu au hasard dans les couloirs pour trouver la cuisine. Heureusement, il tomba sur le seigneur des lieux au détour (NDA : de la rivière) d'un couloir, qui lui montra d'un geste fatigué la bonne direction, sans faire aucun commentaire sur la dégaine du jeune homme.

La première chose qu'il vit en entrant dans les cuisines, ce fut son maître assis à une table qui invectivait un pauvre elfe en lui donnant des coups de bâtons dans les tibias.

« Comment ça, vous n'avez pas de pâté ?

- Nous ne connaissons pas ce met, Mithrandir.

- Eh bien justement, je suis Mithrandir, alors faîtes ce que je vous dites.

- Je voudrais bien, mais je vous répète que nous n'avons pas pour habitude de nous nourrir de ce « pâté » que vous citez.

- Je m'en fiche, trouvez m'en, et plus vite que ça !

- Merlin ! s'exclama Gary en se précipitant vers son maître.

- Mais… vous n'êtes donc pas Mithrandir ? demanda l'elfe d'un air niais.

- Crétin ! éructa Merlin en abattant son bâton sur la tête de son assistant. Tu viens de me gâcher mon coup !

- Je n'accepte pas les menteurs dans ma cuisine ! hurla l'elfe. Sortez d'ici ! Immédiatement ! »

Il attrapa le vioque… pardon, l'honorable magicien par le bras et le jeta hors de la pièce. Gary lui emboita le pas.

« Dîtes, Maitre… Vous savez si Rosie a été envoyée ici avec nous ?

- Peuh, marmotta le sorcier en fourrageant dans sa barbe, j'voulais du pâté, moi.

- Si oui, ça veut dire qu'elle est seule, et perdue !

- Pâté…

- Peut-être s'est-elle fait enlever par des nains, ou que sais-je, des lutins !

- Pâté…

- Peut-être même qu'elle est morte ! Vous avez tué ma cousine ! Je vous hais !

- Trouve-moi du pâté, Gareth, au moins tu serviras à quelque chose.

- Nous venons d'apprendre que Rose est morte par votre faute, et c'est tout ce que ça vous fait ?

- Qui t'a dit qu'elle était morte ? demanda le vieux sénile.

- Euh… personne.

- Très bien. Maintenant, tais-toi, et partons à la recherche de pâté ! Je suis sûr que Lumière en cache dans son chaudron d'or…

- Quel chaudron d'or ?

- Celui qui est au pied de l'arc-en-ciel, enfin ! s'exclama Merlin en administrant une tape derrière la tête de son assistant. Maintenant que tu es là, je vais pouvoir continuer mes recherches.

- Et Rose ? On ne la cherche pas ?

- Si nous trouvons l'arc-en-ciel, nous pourrons l'utiliser pour retrouver Rose, idiot.

- Euh… Si vous le dîtes…

- Commençons par ce couloir ! » s'écria Merlin en avançant d'un pas conquérant.

S'apercevant que Gary ne le suivait pas, il fit demi-tour, le saisit par l'oreille gauche et le traîna à sa suite, en chantonnant gaiement.


End file.
